


Left Behind

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Simon's vampirism is never cured. Simon and Magnus are the last two standing from their friendship group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Simon couldn’t remember when Magnus had stopped calling him Sheldon.

Was it back in the early days, back when Alec was around, and Isabelle, Clary and Jace? Had he done it purely to show Alec, to prove some kind of point to him? Simon could see it; Magnus had told him of how he had allowed Camille to believe he was having a relationship with Will Herondale in the moment of their relationship’s final fracture, and Camille had believed it for years. 

There were times when he kind of missed Magnus calling him by the wrong name; it brought him back to a time of possibilities, a time he still looked back on fondly. A time when Clary was still his best friend, a time when they would all gather together; Clary, Jace, Simon, Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, Jordan, Maia. 

They were all taken from him now; some too soon, like Jordan, some after a long and happy life, like Maia. Simon and Magnus had watched as they all grew up and moved away, moved on with their lives, moved on to things like marriage and children that Simon could no longer relate to.

Moved on from him. 

They had all tried; Clary in particular had continued to try and make sure Simon was involved in her life for the first few years, Isabelle too, and for those first years it had worked. But it became clear that their lives were moving in different directions; Simon had known for a long time that all the possible futures he had imagined were now lost to him, he’d never make anything of his music, never go on to college, never grow old and have a family as Clary and Jace would. And Isabelle would outgrow him, would move on to someone she had a future with. And yet he had rejected the vampire lifestyle long since; that choice was lost to him the day he turned down Raphael.

Magnus understood; he was going to have to watch Alec grow old and move on from him too, and Simon knew all about their fight about how Alec had considered taking Magnus’s immortality. If the option had been there for Simon to have been made mortal, he had to admit he would have taken it; he’d never asked for this, never wanted it. But he also understood that it was Magnus’s decision to make, not Alec’s, and Alec should never have tried to take the decision out of Magnus’s hands.

At first Simon and Magnus had spent their time reminiscing about those they had known; Raphael; Jace, Clary. Over time it had become easier to stop talking about those they had lost, much as they still held a place in their hearts, and to talk of the future that stretched out before them, the understanding they had formed as the two left behind.


End file.
